As is known, recirculating element guides for rolling elements are used where linear guides that can take high loads and are likewise highly precise are to be implemented. This may be the case with machine tools, for example.
In general, recirculating element guides have rolling element rows situated opposite one another in pairs, one loaded rolling element row between suitable rolling element raceways in each case taking the bearing load between a fixed rail-type component and a carriage-type component that can be moved relative to the latter, and the other, unloaded rolling element row in each case assuming the function of a return for the rolling elements into the loaded rolling element row. Provided at the end of the rolling element rows there are in each case suitable redirection means, which enable the rolling elements to be transferred from one rolling element row to the other.
DE 33 13 129 has disclosed a recirculating element guide of the type in question for reducing the complexity of production and simplifying assembly and disassembly of a linear guide unit. Here, the recirculating element guide is configured in such a way that the loaded and the unloaded rolling element rows are each implemented by means of separate components, which have to be held together by means of a retaining element in the form of a wire.
DE 20 2006 005 762 U1 has disclosed a recirculating element guide in which, in order to achieve an overall height which is as small as possible, redirection guides for redirecting the rolling elements into the loaded and unloaded rolling element rows, respectively, are configured in such a way that the redirection planes (i.e. the planes formed in each case between the centers of the loaded and the centers of the unloaded rolling element rows) are at an angle of less than 90° to the plane formed between the centers of the loaded rolling element rows.
Finally, DE 695 05 961 T2 has disclosed a linear guide unit in which a carriage-type component is guided in a low-friction manner on a rail-type component by means of a recirculating element guide. Here, the carriage-type component is designed as a double-T-beam shape with two downward-projecting legs which fit part way around the rail-type component. In this arrangement, the loaded rolling element rows are each arranged between the rail-type component and the legs of the carriage-type component. The unloaded rolling element rows, by contrast, are arranged in channels machined into the legs of the carriage-type component.